Application for Mineplex Trainee
Please note that requests for promotion posted on this page will be deleted without warning. This is not the correct place to request promotion. FAQ YEE A: Mineplex has decided that as of February 4th, 2016, you do not need a premium rank of any sort to apply for trainee due to the Trainee Management team being able to keep up with the incoming applications. Q: How old do we have to be? A: You have to be at least 14 years of age or older to apply; however, that doesn't mean you cannot be Trainee if you're younger. There is a special promotion system for those under the age of 14. Requirements Do not directly ask Moderators to look at an application, as this will lead to it being automatically denied. Players must wait two weeks after being rejected before submitting a new application. Any applications submitted before waiting out these two weeks will be automatically rejected. If you are rejected for age or poor interview, you must wait one month. Repeated applications submitted before the two week waiting period may result in penalties up to and including a forum ban, meaning you will be unable to submit applications at all and your profile will be blocked from the Mineplex Enjin domain. Spam/troll apps (applying before two weeks / writing a joke app) currently warrants 2 warning points.' '''Lying about your age warrants '''4 warning points'. 8 points are needed for a permanent forum ban, but all warning points expire one month after they are issued. Full requirements are available here. Note that a high percentage of players that apply are turned away for Trainee, so don't be discouraged by a denial of an application. Many staff members have taken over twenty applications to be accepted. Being rejected is about learning from your mistakes, and you should take from it all the advice you're given for when you apply again. Don't focus on that red 'X'; focus on the helpful message provided. If an application was denied, then the player must wait 2 weeks or 1 month (depending on the rejection reason) before re-applying, and think about what the staff said as to the reason why the application got denied, ex. "You did not show maturity;" that means the player should be more mature in general. You must be fourteen years or older to apply for Trainee. If you're under 14, you will be rejected, however you may be considered for trainee at a future date. Lying on your application about age will not help at all, and will not work in your favour. Controversy There has been a bit of controversy in the past about the fairness of the staff recruitment system. Nothing is confirmed, and there is little factual evidence towards either the recruitment having a major factor being favoritism or not. The community is split in this topic, one side leaning towards the idea that the staff recruitment system is fair, whereas the other side believes that in some or multiple cases, the Recruiters showed signs of favoritism while choosing the next Trainees. Recruiters to Contact If you have any questions regarding the trainee application process, feel free to contact the following people who are all member and managers of the Mineplex Staff Recruitment team at this time. Tips *A Trainee application that gives a good impression would have at least one to two paragraphs worth of why the applicant should be a Trainee. Basically, don't just write one sentence. *As of February 4, 2016 the premium rank requirement has been removed. *As of October 9, 2015 the age limit of 15 years of older to join the Mineplex Staff Team has been reviewed, and bumped down to 14 years of age. Same rules apply for players under the age of 13 years of age. *As of September 19, 2015 there is now a hard age requirement of 15 years or older to join the Mineplex Staff Team. Players younger this can still be chosen but must prove that they are worthy for a Staff position through good deeds in-game and on the forums. All players under the age of 13 years (12 year olds, 11 year olds, etc...) must now have consent from their parents to join the Staff team as it may expose you to Graphic or Unsuitable content for said ages. *As of September 19, 2015 the introduction of the Trainee Blacklist is back in effect. The Trainee Blacklist is a blacklist of people that have thier access to submit a Trainee Application form revoked regardless of rank or experience. Players can expect to be on this list if they continually post troll applications or submit applications before the 2 week wait period or regularly participate in flame wars and things of the like. Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Mineplex Management